Pounamu (Regimango)
Pounamu is a gem made and owned by Regimango. Appearance He is bare-chested and wears a belt-like cloth around his waist, which has another piece of cloth going down between his legs connecting up at the back, similar to a loincloth. His complexion is a dark murky green and his gem is located over the left of his chest. He has long frizzy black hair, reaching his shoulders. Relationships WIP Personality A relaxed laid back and overall chill gem Pounamu doesn’t stress much. He can often be found playing peace maker, or just not being involved in a conflict in general. He is fair to most people and treats everyone equally. However when angered he is ferocious and uncontrollable, but this rarely happens. Backstory From the very beginning of the Rebellion Pounamu wanted no part in it. Due to this, he ran away, escaping to the South Pacific ocean. Not too long after he encountered a small group of people on an island and with his help he brought them to a much more hospitable island, Hawaii, the people were very thankful to him and by following his example they created large outrigger canoes so they too could go between the islands of the Pacific. Pounamu relaxed on the lush islands occasionally ferrying people from one place to another and engaging in surfing competitions with the people. Abilities Pounamu possesses standard gem abilities such as shape-shifting, weapon summoning and gem bubbling. * Mana Mastery: He is able to take, give and track the mana (Lifeforce) within objects and creatures. Taking mana will weaken whatever it was taken from until it is either returned or enough time has gone by for the mana to recover. Giving it empowers that of which it is given to, enabling enhanced physical abilities and spiritual or magical abilities. Tracking something's mana involves him going into a state of heightened spirituality allowing him to literally see mana within things. * Tapu: He is able to apply and break tapus (taboos) on objects and creatures mana. These tapus protect the mana of the thing they are applied to, stopping them from being able to be tracked or taken. * Surfboard Summoning: He can summon a surfboard as his weapon, which can ride on liquids such as water or lava. He can summon multiple surfboards at a time and he can also fuse them together into an outrigger canoe which is larger and can carry many people at once. Both the surfboard and canoe can operate even on days without wind or current, however, they are slower. Fusions Pounamu would fuse however he does not live near any gems and as such has no one to fuse with. Trivia * Pounamu is an amalgamation of various Polynesian peoples and cultures. * He is very attached to the ocean, as such going too far inland can make him nervous and scared. Gemology * Pounamu is the Māori word for jade, and its literal translation is "greenstone". * The native Polynesians of New Zealand, the Maori, used jade for various tools, weapons and jewellery. Having something made out of Jade meant you were of high rank and weapons made out of the material were considered more powerful than others as the jade gave them more mana. * Jade is mined all over the world, however, the only known mine in New Zealand is on the South Island, due to this the export of raw jade in New Zealand is illegal. Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Regi's Gems Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Jades